KUnit Lives
by Dani9513
Summary: One shots of past experiences of K-unit. Some sad, some happy, all different. Rated T
1. Snake

**Disclaimer: I'm not British or a guy**

**Warning: This is really sad and it might make some people mad**

**Inspired by the Fray's **_**How to Save A Life**_

"Why'd you become a medic?" Cub asked him, head cocked to the side.

Snake shrugged, eyes cold. "To learn how to save a life."

"But sometimes you can't save someone." Cub stated, sounding way to wise for his age.

"Yeah, Cub, I know." He mumbled, thankful Cub had already turned to Fox.

Later that night twenty-three year old Jacob O'Riley laid in his barrack at two hundred hours. He had to be up in four hundred, but their was no way he was going to sleep. Yesterday he had been spacey, but today would be worse. Today was the anniversary of an event that changed his life forever.

SIX YEARS EARLIER

_Duncan Hollis and Jake O'Riley had been best mates since primary school. The two had been through hell and back with each other. When Jake's two year girlfriend had cheated on him, Duncan had been the one to cheer him up. When Duncan's parents divorced, Jake had been there for him._

_Yet, those were the good old days._

_Lately, after the death of Duncan's little brother, Duncan hadn't been the same. Jake had tried everything to be there for him, but Duncan kept pushing him away. Duncan's little brother had died almost a year ago. It was tragic, but Jake couldn't figure out why Duncan hadn't picked up or moved on yet._

_Sighing, he laid down on his bed and turned up his CD player._

_After a short catnap, Jake's oldest sister knocked on his door, waking him up. "Hey little brother, there's a party out in the backwoods. Wanna go?"_

_Pausing his CD player, he shrugged. "Where at, Jewels?"_

_Julian O'Riley smirked. "Farmhouse out by McCreery's."_

"_Are we bringing Jasmine?" He asked, referring to their younger sister, the oldest of four younger sisters._

"_Hell no. Beer, loud music, make out sessions. Jasmine's only a sophomore." She said, flinging a piece of blond hair out of her massacred eyes. "Duncan will be there."_

"_Then I should probably go." Jake said, jumping up._

"_We leave at ten."_

"_Alright." He said, changing out of his school friends._

Jake, or Snake as some people knew him, shook his head. _Where did I go wrong? _He wondered for the billionth time. That party, it had been nuts, but since Jewels made him designated driver, he hadn't drank. Duncan, who had never touched a beer in his life, was the most drunk.

_I should have known. I should have seen it coming_. Snake thought, eyes haunted.

The night after that party he had decided enough was enough and it was time to talk to Duncan. Yet, talking didn't do a damn thing to stop the tragedy unfolding.

"_We need to talk." Jake said, sitting by his best mate in homeroom._

_Duncan smiled sadly at him and stood up to leave. "About what? My head is killing me."_

"_Sit down, it's just a talk." Jake insisted, glancing at the window to his right. Why did he feel like he was getting nowhere? Why did he feel like he should be blaming himself for Duncan's bad mood?_

Why did I come? _Jake thought as Duncan stared straight through him._

"_Look mate, what's been wrong with you lately?" Jake asked._

_Duncan shrugged. "Nothing."_

"_Mate, I know something's wrong. I know you better than you know yourself." Jake stated, expecting Duncan to laugh._

_Instead, he growled. "Look Jake, leave it alone."_

"_Mate, you've been quiet, closed off, and you got drunker than shit last night. Something's wrong?" Jake said quietly._

"_It was a party, Jake!" Duncan yelled, standing up._

He's not hearing me. Jake thought, panicking._ "Mate, you have never even drank a sip of alcohol."_

"_I'm just not the same." Duncan whispered, walking away._

Jake squeezed his eyes shut. He should have ran after him. He should have stayed up all night, listening to his closest friend. He should have prayed to God Duncan heard him. He could have saved his friend.

Half of the people blamed him for Duncan's suicide.

He remembered his parents making him go to the funeral.

He also remembered tearing his knuckle after punching the window.

And he remembered what caused him to lose his temper.

_The funeral was depressing. Obviously. Mr. O'Riley squeezed Jake's shoulder, and Julian laid her head on his other shoulder. Jasmine, Jenna, Jessica, and Jolene all sat by his mother._

"_Mr. Hollis was a young life. He will be missed." The preacher finished._

"_Go talk to his parents." Mr. O'Riley ordered his only son of six._

_Jake sighed before walking over to Mr. Hollis and Ms. McCarthy._

"_Ms. McCarthy, Mr. Hollis?" Jake began, feeling lighted head and nauseous._

_Ms. McCarthy's eyes were blazing. "You." She hissed. "This is all you're fault! You were suppose to be there for him! You should have stopped this!"_

"_Catherine." Mr. Hollis began._

"_You killed him!" She yelled._

_Everyone flipped around to watch the scene. Jake's dad began to walk over, while his whole school stared at him._

"_I-I-I tried." Jake began pathetically._

"_Not hard enough!" She yelled._

"_He-he would-wouldn't-talk." Jake stuttered._

"_You could have made him!"_

"_Ma'am," Jake's dad began._

"_Catherine!" Mr. Hollis yelled._

"_You did this." She hissed, turning around on her heels and walking out._

_Jake turned to his dad with tears in his eyes. "Dad, did I-"_

"_No." His father stated, grabbing his shoulders._

"_But- but she's right. I could've stopped him." Jake said desperately._

"_Jacob, his mind was made up."_

"_But-"_

"_Jake, you didn't do this. There's nothing you could have done." His father said, hugging him and shaking his head._

_Jake cried for the first time in his life._

Later that night, Jake had punched the window out of frustration. He could never shake the feeling of guilt. Forgetting the window wasn't plastic, Jake had shattered the glass, and cut his knuckles to shreds. His dad had been livid, and the two wouldn't speak for weeks.

That's when he decided to leave Scotland and go to Whales.

Words from his past echoed in his head. "Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life"

_Had I known how to save a life._ Jake thought, closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. FoxBen

**Inspired by Chuck Wicks **_**Stealing Cinderella **_**and Runner Runner's **_**I Can't Wait**_

**Wow, so sorry guys. I actually do know how to spell Whales, but I guess I was just typing too fast. *Blushes***

**Warning: Extremely cheesy**

Twenty-two year old Benjamin Daniels paced nervously in his three year long girlfriends parents house. It was no secret why he was there. Of course, his girlfriend, Lauren Andrews had no idea, but his father and hers did. His father had gone ring shopping with him, while promising to not say a word to anyone. Her dad, a big guy who always liked Ben but also always scared the hell out of him, had just given him his blessing.

So why was he so nervous?

Ben sighed, remembering the plan. Him and Lauren were going to go to his twin brother's concert. His twin brother, Nathan, was a singer in a band that was still paying their dues in bars. Nathan and him had always been close, and often Nate would ask him to come on stage and sing a song.

Ben hoped tonight would be one of those nights.

_What if she says no? God, that would be embarrassing._ Ben thought, looking around the room. His eyes rested on the TV cabinet that held movies, the TV, VCR, DVD player, some little statues, and on top, pictures of Lauren.

He smiled at what looked like a Halloween picture of her about nine years old. She had her blond hair in an elegant bun, she was wearing a tiara, and a blue dress. Her mother was laughing at the nine year old trying to walk in heels too tall.

_A little Cinderella_. He thought, shaking his head.

Another picture was of her on a bright pink bicycle. Her hair was braded, she was wearing white padding with a flowery helmet. She had to be about five when her dad stood behind her and watched her try to balance on the bike.

Ben smiled a little more.

There were other pictures. One of her jumping on the bed, swinging a pillow with her green eyes shining. Another of her in a swimsuit at twelve, running through the sprinklers with her friends. Then the last, her in a stunning green prom dress dancing with her dad, looking up at him.

"Ain't she something, son?" Her father asked as Ben leaned in to get a better look at one of her senior pictures.

"Yeah, she's quite a women." He said, turning around.

In Mr. Andrews eyes were a mix of jealousy, anger, sadness, and above all, acceptance. Yet, he slapped Ben on the shoulder, called Lauren in the room, and hugged her.

That's when Ben saw it. That's when he figured out why Mr. Andrews had a jealous yet accepting look on his face.

In Lauren's eyes, he may be a nice, sweet, handsome prince charming with a military background and an espionage future, but to her dad…

He was just the jerk stealing Cinderella.

"Hey sweetheart," Lauren said, kissing his cheek. "How're the guys?"

Ben shrugged, smiling as best as he could through the guilt. "Fine. Dustin is his usual loud self, James is still growling, and Jake still is nagging me about my shoulder."

She laughed, grabbing her coat. "Of course he is. Jake and you are old mates, of course he's worried."

Ben chuckled, nodding to Mr. Andrews who mouthed "Good luck."

Lauren was right, Jake and him did go way back. Snake and him had served in the army together, before joining the SAS together. In fact, Snake was the first one to know when Ben had switched to MI6. Snake had been the first one to visit him after he got shot working with Alex.

Although Nate and him were close, Snake was probably the one to be the best man and godfather.

_Whoa, slow down. She hasn't even said yes yet. Kids are way later_. Ben thought, opening the car door for her. She rolled her eyes and got in.

"Hey Ben!" Nate said, walking over to him. He glanced at Lauren and smiled. "And if it isn't the princess herself."

Lauren blushed. "Nathan, as charming as ever."

Ben smiled, kissing Lauren's cheek. "Hey doll, mind if I talk to Nate alone for a few minutes?" He asked innocently.

She smiled and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

"Nah."

"Alright, I'll go get us drinks and find our seats." She said, her smile dazzling.

"What's up, Benny?" Nate asked, messing with his guitar.

Ben didn't even have the nerve to shove his older brother for the name. It was worse than when Dustin/Eagle called him Foxy. "Mate, you mind letting me do a song towards the end?"

Nate raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just feel like it." Ben insisted.

"Ben, what do you have planned?" Nate asked, knowing his scheming brother. Ben had always been the sly one when they were kids.

"Nothing for you."

"I'm not saying yes until you tell me what you have planned." Nate insisted.

Sighing, Ben pulled out the small black box and didn't open it.

Nate first looked shocked, then he smiled. "Mate, you're going to ask her?"

Ben nodded.

Nate laughed and slapped him on the back. "Of course I'll let you sing you're proposal song."

Ben smiled. "You think she'll say yes?"

"Of course, mate. She didn't leave you when you joined the army, or SAS, or MI"

"Okay, Nathan. You can shut up now." Ben said, glancing over his shoulder as instinct told him to.

Nathan smiled. "She'll say yes, mate."

Later in the show Nate smiled. "Alright folks, I've got a surprise for you now." He said, winking at Ben who kissed Lauren's cheek and told her to fallow him. "Now, if you're obsessed you probably know I have three siblings. My older brother, my younger sister, and my twin baby brother, Ben. Well, Ben is defiantly not as good as me, but I will let him sing. Oh, and that beautiful girl with him is Madame Lauren. Or Lauren Andrews."

Lauren looked at Ben and rolled her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the stage and smiled as Ben began to strum the guitar. A slow, beautiful song.

"The way you curse when we're in traffic/a million flavors of your chap stick/the way you keep my heart captive/The Journey concert in AC/the way we sang faithfully/I still got that old hotel room key." He paused, glancing at her smile. "This is the way I feel/cause I can't wait for you/to be my wife/to live this life/together/and I won't let you go/I need you to know/that you are my heart forever."

He continued, not looking at the tears streaming down her face.

Nate leaned against the wall and smiled. Yeah, Lauren was going to be his sister in-law. Leave it to Ben to find an angel and hold onto her.

"For better or for worse/no matter how it hurts/you've got me to hold your hand/I promise you the world/and in your wedding dress/we'll dance till no one's left/don't wanna blink my eyes/don't wanna miss a thing." He looked at Nate who had began strumming one of the other guitars.

Holding his breath, he took out the box and jumped down off the stage. Then, he knelt on one knee and said "Lauren, I love you so much. You're my angel. Will you please do me-"

"Yes!" She said, cutting him off and jumping in his arms.

Nate laughed. "Can't even let him finish."

She flipped him off behind Ben's back.

Nate laughed again and said. "How bout a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Ben Daniels. Welcome officially to the family, Lauren."

Snake chuckled and glanced at his wife, who was one of the Bridesmaids. Rachael and Lauren had gotten close since him and Ben were usually together on or off leave. Rachael looked gorgeous, with the cherry red dress that cut off right above her knees. She was the shortest of the group, but the most stunning in his opinion.

"Is he drooling?" Eagle whispered, talking about Ben.

Snake chuckled. "Nah."

"Soon will be." Wolf said, watching Nate try to calm Fox down.

Eagle laughed. "Just like Jake is."

"Am not." Snake snapped.

Both his unit mates rolled their yes.

"Well, this sucks. Who's next, James? You or me?" Eagle asked.

"Neither. James is too much of an ass and you're too much of a child." Fox said, looking at them.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, Daniels." Wolf growled.

Snake chuckled and put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "By the way, how the hell did you get us to have leave?"

"Begged the sarge." Ben said, smirking. "Nah, I just told him I needed my best mates at my wedding and he agreed. Especially since I said he probably had his at his wedding."

"Sarge is married?" Eagle exclaimed.

"He never wears the ring but you can see the tan line from it. I dug a little and found out he's married with two kids." Ben said.

"Poor kids." Eagle mumbled.

Snake rolled his eyes. "Mate, he's probably totally different at home then at Brecon. After all, you don't see me acting the same around Rachael as I do in Afghanistan. Only James does."

"What is it? Take pot shots at the unit leader day?" Wolf asked.

"No, that was last week. Today is insult the unit leader day." Eagle explained, earning him a solid punch from Wolf to the arm.

"You lot can shut up now." Ben said as the music began.

"Aw." Eagle mumbled, earning a wicked glare from Fox and Wolf.

***Cries a little* I only got two reviews. *Cries a little more* But, I will take blame since I didn't say…**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Thank you! ****J**


	3. Eagle

**Thanks everyone! I had line breaks when I wrote it, but from some reason when I uploaded it, they didn't transfer.**

**I've decided to finish with Wolf and Eagle, in a serious aspect. BUT, don't worry, after those you'll see army days. ****J**

**Written to In Color by Jamey Johnson**

**Didn't do this last chapter:**

**I haven't graduated high school so I'm obviously not Horowitz**.

Sixteen year old Dustin Perimen knocked on the front door of his grandparent's farmhouse. He came here often, since him and his father often got into fights. His father was a big wig lawyer out of St. Louis, Missouri. His father believed everyone should work for the government, including Dustin. As Dustin got older, he would flinch every time his father mentioned it.

Dustin's dream was to be like his grandfather, a soldier. His grandfather was in World War II as a co-pilot. There were four other people in his crew. His grandfather was the last alive, something that haunted him. Whenever Dustin was over, his grandfather would tell him stories.

Duncan smiled, remembering them.

"_Grandpa, what's this picture of?" An eleven year old Dustin asked. _

_The picture was of two people, well, two kids. It was black and white. They were both in overalls, boots, and looking scared to death._

"_Is that you?" He asked, pointing to the younger child._

_His grandfather nodded. "Yeah, I was eleven, like you. Back then, in 35', times were tough. Everyone was just trying to survive. Ma and Pa both left. They couldn't afford us kids. You're great Uncle Joe and I were working on a cotton farm in the Great Depression."_

"_You look really scared." Dustin mumbled._

"_You should've seen it in color." His grandfather said, signaling Dustin to fallow him upstairs. They climbed up into the attic, his grandfather turning on the lights and grabbing an old photo album. They sat down on an ancient couch and flipped through the pictures._

"_What's that one?" Dustin asked, pointing to another black and white picture._

"_Ah, the good ol' days. This one's overseas, in the middle of hell, 1943 winter. You can almost see my breath. Right there is my tail gunner, Johnny MaGee. He was a high school teacher from New Orleans. Had my back till the day we came home and kissed American soil. He died about ten years ago." His grandfather said, smiling sadly._

"_The good ol' days? How can it be hell and the good ol' days?" Dustin asked, confused. _

_His grandfather smiled and slung an arm around Dustin. "Cause, I was nineteen. We were saving lives and showing the Italians America wrath. Johnny, along with the other three, Luke, Mason, and Andrew, we were all different. Johnny from the South, Andrew from California, Mason from New York City, and Luke from Texas. Then of course, me from Missouri."_

"_It may have been hell, but I gained four brothers, traveled around the world, and served my favorite country. One day, maybe you will to. If you're daddy doesn't have his way that is." He said, ruffling Dustin's brown hair before turning the page._

_The flipped through some more Air Force pictures, his grandfather explaining all of them. The pictures of London, Berlin, Rome, Tokyo, Paris, and the ocean. There were pictures of his unit, the plane, the camps, and the places. The life fascinated the young boy, and perhaps, that was the moment he unconsciously decided to join the serves. _

_Finally, they finished the pictures. All but one. His grandfather smiled largely, taking the picture out. "You know what this is, Dustin?"_

_The young boy shook his head. "No."_

"_You're grandma at our wedding. God, she was beautiful. Wish you could see this one in color." He whispered._

"_What'd she look like?" He asked, smirking at his grandfather's smile._

"_Summer sun, all dressed up. It was hot that June. That rose is red, her eyes are blue, and just look at her smile. I was so proud." He said, closing the album._

"_That's the story of my life, kid. Right here in black and white."_

"_Mom always says those are the best." Dustin said._

"_Pictures worth a thousand words, but you can't see what those shades of gray keep covered." He said, standing up and kissing Dustin's forehead. "You better bring me an album of yours when you see me in heaven."_

_Dustin smiled. "Of course."_

"_Alright kid, you're dad should be here soon. Let's go get you ready." _

"Dustin!" His grandmother said, flinging her arms around him.

"Hey grandma." He mumbled, smiling.

"Bethany, what are you hollering about?" His grandfather asked, walking towards the front door. He smirked when he saw his only grandchild. "Dustin, what are you doing here boy?"

"Came to visit." He said, shaking his grandfather's hand and fallowing them inside.

"Aw baby, did you and Rodney have another fight?" She asked, eyes sad.

Dustin shrugged, refusing to lie to them.

His grandfather sighed. "Beth, why don't you start dinner?"

She nodded and kissed Dustin's cheek.

"Sit down, Dustin." His grandfather said, slowly sitting in his rocking chair. "Was it about the usual?"

Dustin nodded.

"You're hell bound set on joining the army aren't you?" His grandfather asked, smirking.

Dustin nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah. Mom and Dad still think I'm in a 'stage'. Dad still says "You know, Harvard Law would be a great school for you." Mom always says "Now, no little rich kid like you is gonna join the army. You wouldn't last, babe." They don't support it at all. The recruits keep telling me I better make up my mind."

His grandfather nodded. "You know I like your Ma', but she's wrong boy. You got the bravery, the strength, the determination, and the loyalty it takes. No amount of wealth will stop you. You're daddy's just gonna have to admit defeat."

"And if he doesn't?" Dustin asked, scared for the answer.

His grandfather shrugged. "Well, that's when you name a kid after him and never speak of it again."

Dustin laughed. "Why does that sound familiar?"

His grandfather chuckled. "I was original with you're daddy's name. After all, how many people honestly name their kid after their father?"

Dustin laughed again before calming down. "Grandpa?"

"Yeah, spit it out kid, I don't have an eternity."

Dustin cracked another smile. "Were you scared to enlist?"

The old man smiled sadly. "I almost ran out had the inspector not already called my name. It's a scary choice kid. It takes a man to make it."

"But I'm still a kid."

"Only in age."

Dustin nodded, understanding what he meant. "What if I meet my dad in the middle? Go to Oxford, then serve?"

His grandfather nodded. "You'd just drop out and jump right into British service. Hell, half the time we're fighting with them anyway."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him about it. Maybe after this big case gets done."

"That'd be a good idea." His grandfather said, squeezing his shoulder. "Now come one, let's eat dinner then watch the baseball game."

Dustin smiled. "Alright."

* * *

><p>Twenty-three year old Dustin Perimen stood in front of a tombstone in St. Louis Cemetery. He sat down a bouquet of black roses, fresh from the flower shop. He had just returned home from England, where he served as a member of the SAS. His unit, K-Unit, had leave for about a month, and he had decided to come home for a week before heading to one of his unit members weddings. It was ironic how Fox was experiencing one of life's greatest moments, while Eagle was reliving one of it's most depressing.<p>

The tombstone read:

Robert T. Permen

October 3rd; 1924- March 2nd; 2011

He will always be missed

Short and simple.

Eagle sat down two photos in front of that tombstone. One, a picture of World War II plane crew. Another, a picture of four SAS men.

He had promised.

**This is probably my favorite.**

**R&R plz! **


	4. Wolf

**Lots of you liked Eagle, cool. I'm still stuck on Snakes. Can't stop listening to that song. For those of you who don't like country, you're probably annoyed with me. Sorry, I was raised with country and it's really easy to find life lessons in that genre. For example:**

**Homeboy by Eric Church**

**Warning, swearing. Come one people, it's obvious who is last.**

**MAKE SURE TO READ THAT BOLD STUFF AT END. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, READ AT LEAST (3)**

James Parker was definitely a troubled kid. At fifteen, he was caught for selling drugs. At sixteen, for stealing a car. At seventeen, for breaking and entering. Those were only the three he was willing to admit.

Now, this attitude would not be tolerable in most families, but for his, it was enough to disown him. Why? Well, for his family was not the patient, caring family. His father was British, while his mother, bless her heart, was Indian. **(1)** In India, if you were not successful in everything you do, you were a disgrace. And James, well he was successful in a lot of things.

Just not the right things.

James revelation came from two key moments in his life. Well, three.

One, his parents disowned him. His father was slower to do so, but as a tough English business man, he also gave up as having a 'gangster' as a son. His mother, the proud Indian women who had fled at eighteen, was all to eager to forget her 'troublesome' son. The government figured, what the hell, he'll be eighteen by the time he checks out of jail anyway. His mother's family celebrated the event, and his father's shook their heads in sadness and acceptance. And James, well he took the news great.

If punching the wall and cursing in multiple languages was great.

The second revelation came with an irritated security jail guard. The man was a bulky, impatient, balding man who wasn't afraid of even the worst criminals. One day, him and James had gotten into an argument over who else? James. The police officer called him words unrepeatable, and James fired some right back. The man took James out of his cell, sat him down in a conference room and gave him twenty-four hours to consider one question.

Why the hell was he doing stupid things like breaking in, stealing, distribution, etc.?

Of course, bored out of his mind, James debated this silently. Maybe it was the pressure of trying to be perfect that had finally cracked him almost three years ago. Maybe it was his perfect older brother who always made people ask James, "why aren't you more like Ray?" Maybe it was the thrill. Maybe it was the attention. Maybe he was way off base on all accounts.

He didn't know.

"_So, you figured out your answer yet, Parker?" _The old police officer had asked.

"_No sir._" James had said, blinking. Sir? That was a first.

"_Kid, do you want to be in a jail cell the rest of your life_."

"_No sir._"

"_Then make something of yourself. You get out of here, clean record since you ain't eighteen __**(2)**__, and you make something of yourself."_

"_Like what?" _

"_Hell, I don't know. You're a smart kid, what do you want to do?"_

"_Everything I want is not good enough."_

"_Kid, who you trying to impress? You do what you love, and you work hard at it, then there is nothing else anyone can expect out of you."_

James had stared at the man for a very long time. Finally he asked,_ "Can I get into the military?"_

"_I don't see why not." The man said, smiling._

_James nodded. _

That's where the SAS came from. Once out of jail, he had joined the British Army. Then, under recommendations from his leading officer, he had tried for the SAS. The sergeant, seeing something special in the street kid, gave him run of his unit. K-Unit. James almost smiled at it. Made up of four very different men and perhaps, one mouthy teenager.

There was of course Snake, the Scottish man who was quiet, intelligent, and a great medic. Yet, piss the medic off and there will be hell to pay. James had learned this the hard way on many occasions. Every time he heard the thick Scottish accent come out, he knew he was in deep trouble.

Then there was Eagle, James's best mate. The thoughtful, clueless, loud mouth American that really made you question the sergeants decisions. Honestly, who puts a 7 year old trapped in a 23 year's old body in charge of explosives?

Lastly was Fox, the sarcastic Liverpool-ian. Fox and Snake had been best mates in the Navy, and the fact that they were in the same SAS unit was a miracle. Fox was charming to any person, the main reason he was their communications and analysis. He was smart, creative, and laid back.

One couldn't really count the fifth member. The teenager who James only knew two things about. One, his name was Alex Rider. Two, he was a smart mouth who like to prove people wrong. Cub was always a mystery, one that drove James nuts. Who puts their teenager into SAS camp? Then, how does said teenager fight so damn well and have such damn good yet bad luck?

James rubbed his temples and tried to steer his thoughts back to the original line of thought. Two things, no three.

That's right, the third revelation. The third was courtesy of his big brother Raymond, a successful law student who now worked at a firm. He had a son and wife. On his eighteenth birthday, James got a letter from his least favorite and only sibling. The letter, to some up 5 pages of Indian language writing, went something like this:

_You can pretend to everyone that you want that you're a total bad ass kid living owning the streets, but you aren't fooling anyone. Especially me. One day you're gonna wish you were sitting in a nice little living room, with you're high school sweetheart around your arm, a kid sleeping in their bed, drinking a beer, and living a simple life. _

The letter continued to say about this client Ray had had, who was talking about growing up on a farm, and wishing he had saved his little brother.

_I can get you a job in the office. It may not be glamorous, but it's something. At least it'll keep you out of jail and not worry us all half to death._

James had glared at the offer of affection. After all, his brother hadn't done a damn thing to stop their parents from disowning him.

_I know you think they don't care but they do. Mama's starting to go gray, and so is Dad's mind. I wish you would come home and make it alright before you run out of time and they're called home._

James had flinched at that.

The very last thing in that letter was:

_If you don't ever do anything else for me, just do me this one thing. Come home boy._

Twenty four year old Wolf reread that note for the hundredth time before sliding it in his duffle bag and turning off his lamp light.

**Wow, I think I'm getting better. Not to sound conceited.**

**Anyway, I know I kind of left you without a full resolution, but hey, those are fun. And I have my reasons.**

**(1) So here's my logic behind this. Alex says he didn't recognize Wolf's accent, well if Wolf was Hispanic, Alex would recognize it since he lived in Spain. So, eliminating French, Hispanic, German, and Japanese, I came up with Indian.**

**Also, the little bit after that was totally not racism. I have a few friends who are Indian and they all are under this 'you must be perfect' parenting. I know not all are like that, but… whatever.**

**(2)Do they do that in England? They do in America unless it's for murder or other violent crimes.**

**(3) Your scrolling trying to find three, well three is imaginary. Next I want to do a little exchange where K-Unit talks about their past. First, I want you to vote on whose past you want discussed first. Second, do I even need to ask this, should Alex be there?**

**Please leave vote in review.**

**Oh, and REVIEW! Plz.**


	5. Snake talks

***Peaks head out* Hello? Anyone there? "HELLO!" *Echo in the cave* "Oh, cool. Someone is reading this." *Echo* *Pouts* "Nevermind" *Echo* "Oh, shut up" *Echo* Grr.**

**Thank you to the three reviews I got.**

**Disclaimer: **"ALEX!" British boy looks at me before running away.

Four SAS soldiers walked into their hut that was suppose to pass as a barrack and collapsed. The day had been long and difficult. At four am they had had a swim, fallowed by a ten mile hike. Then, at 0630 they had had something that was suppose to be breakfast. Next came six hours of combat training, shooting range, and the favorite, the Killing House. Lunch came 1230 with even more joyful food. Then the four went their separate ways to attend lectures on strategy, medicine, leadership, and chemistry. Next came Arabic, French, German, and Spanish. Then a quick five runs through the assault course, dinner, a tracking exercise, and physiological evaluations.

Snake laughed at the strain of the day. Four hours of sleep would happen this week, but then top it off with a fun full day of extra training. It made him long for a raid in Iraq or Afghanistan. A war zone raid was better than medic training, French classes, and best of all, psych evaluations. He nearly let his 'patient' die, causing a hell whole wrath from his professor. Then, already in a terrible mood, he was to speak for two hours in fluent French. It was painful to say the least. Next, his psych evolutions revealed he was distracted and depressed. Snake had rolled his eyes at this and nearly laughed when the psychologist said he had been pleasant last time.

His unit mates had noticed his distracted attitude, and Snake was just waiting for the grand question that he didn't have an answer to.

He didn't expect the baby of the unit to ask it.

"Snake, what's wrong?" Cub asked, closing his homework that he had been doing. Cub usually did tutoring during their psych evaluations and the Killing House. Sometimes he would attend the lectures of his choosing, usually sticking with Fox or Eagle.

"Tired kid." Snake mumbled, taking his uniform off.

"You were up at two." Cub said, flinching.

Snake raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that?"

"Cause I woke up." Came the quick and unemotional response. Snake had long ago noticed the nightmares that Cub suffered from. Yet, after a quick discussion with Fox, he had left it alone.

"Another nightmare?" Snake said, trying to turn the conversation.

Cub nodded. "Why were you still awake?"

Damn spies.

"Couldn't sleep." Snake mumbled, or growled.

"Man, what's up with you?" Eagle asked, his western American drawl coming out.

"Just tired." Snake growled.

Damn unit that knew something was wrong.

"Snake, we're all tired. Something is wrong with you. You're like this every year around this time." Fox, the one that knew him longest, said. "Even back in the Army days you did this. Even when we're on leave."

"Just a bad time of year." Snake said, sitting down on his cot.

"Why?" Cub asked, innocence radiating in the question.

Snake almost laughed. Sure, Cub could be annoying as hell, but he was like a little brother to all of them. They knew he was anything but innocent, and yet, he still could pass as an innocent fourteen year old.

"Just a bad anniversary." Snake answered, glancing at Fox who was eyeing him with concern. Wolf, speak of the devil, had a raised eyebrow but an amused expression at Cub's antics. Eagle sat on his cot and waited for Cub to get the answer they all wanted.

"Of what?" Again asked the kid.

Snake sighed. "Nothing, Cub."

"Why won't you tell us? You're suppose to trust your unit." Again, Snake cursed the young spy. Of course he would pull that card.

"I do trust my unit, but I don't want to talk about it." Snake hissed, ignoring everyone's snickers.

"Come on mate, can't be that bad." Fox said, laying back down on his cot.

"Coming from the bastard who told us he was binned when he was transferred, you're safe, Snake." Wolf said, smirking at Fox's glare.

"Coming from the unit ass leader, you're best to tell us now." Eagle stated, earning a 8 scaled glare from Wolf.

Snake smirked before shaking his head. "Coming from the runaway American, I think I'll shut up."

"Hey!" Eagle yelled.

"Bad moronic soldiers!" Cub yelled, standing up. "You're letting Snake get off the hook."

Damn fricken teen spy.

Four pairs of eyes stared at the Scotsman.

Snake sighed and decided to give up. "My best mate committed suicide today, six years ago."

Expressions varied. Cub ducked his head guiltily, thinking about his best mate, Tom Harris, who he hadn't seen in months. Eagle looked sad and guilty, now feeling bad for making Snake talk. Fox looked shocked and somewhat pissed that his best mate hadn't told him. Wolf's face seemed almost unemotional.

"Sorry man." Eagle said, eyeing Snake carefully.

Snake shrugged. "Happened six years ago."

"What happened?" Cub whispered, eyes peaking out from under his bangs as he laid his chin on his knees.

Snake almost smiled at how cute Cub looked. "His little brother died in a drunk driving accident a year before. He never got over it and I didn't see it coming."

"How were you suppose to, mate?" Fox asked, already sensing Snake's guilt.

"He was withdrawn. Started drinking, failing his classes, flipping out randomly. Things he had never done before. He couldn't look me in the eye. Never wanted to talk. Last thing he said to me was he wasn't the same." Snake mumbled, eyes haunted. "I should've done something."

"You had to have tried." Wolf said, surprising everyone. He knew Snake, the man would try everything to get someone to calm down.

"I tried to talk to him. Tried to get him some help. We got into a fight, he left. I didn't fallow." Snake answered.

"Sometimes you can't change peoples mind." Cub whispered, flashing back to all the times he'd seen the sanity slip away from people.

"Cub, quit acting like the adult." Snake said, smirking at the teen.

"What?" Cub asked, well aware of Snake's motive.

"I'm nine years older than you, I should be saying something like that. Not you." Snake said, grateful.

"So what? I can't say something that doesn't sound stupid. Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I have to act immature and stupid." Cub growled.

Fox raised an eyebrow. "Someone's grumpy."

"No I'm not." Mumbled the child.

"Does little Cubby need a nap?" Eagle said in a baby voice.

"Go to hell." Cub said, eyes flashing.

"I think he does, Eagle." Wolf said, grinning like his namesake.

"No, I don't." Snapped the teenager.

"Time for bed, little Cubby." Eagle said, throwing a pillow at the child.

He ended up tackled on the floor by said teenager.

"Quit calling me Cubby. If I'm little, that means you're old. So now I have to call you old Eagle. That also means Wolf would be ancient since he's-" Alex didn't get very far since Wolf grabbed him in a chokehold.

"What was that, Cub?" Wolf growled.

Alex squirmed in the man's grip. "Nothing great bastard leader."

Wolf held the teen a little harder. "What?"

Alex gagged. "Nothing, sir."

"There you go." Wolf said, letting go of the teen.

"Bastard." Alex mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

He found himself tackled to the ground by a very scary unit leader.

"Let me go!" Alex yelled, trying to shove the man off.

"No." Wolf said, knees resting on Alex's chest.

Alex's eyes went wide as he saw Wolf transform into a totally new person. The new person had had multiple scars, from a surgery. The machine objects in him were almost visible. _"Sarov said not to kill you. I will not listen to him_." A voice whispered in Alex's head. Suddenly he had the feeling of someone strangling him.

K-Unit watched as the teens eyes went from furious to terrified. He started writhing in Wolf's grip, screaming and whimpering. "Cub!" Wolf yelled, trying to shake the teenager.

"Cub, it's okay." Snake said, shooing Wolf away and trying to calm down the teenager. "He's having a flashback."

"Of what?" Wolf growled.

"Alex, it's okay. You're safe. No one is trying to kill you." Snake whispered, gently running a hand through Alex's hair. "Cub, listen to me. It's Snake. You're okay."

Alex's screams died but the whimpering continued.

"Alex, it's Fox. You're safe." Ben said holding the terrified child.

Alex nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into Ben's embrace.

"Cub, are you alright?" Snake asked, wishing for answers. Cub had never had a flashback like that.

A nod.

"What was it? What did you see?" Fox asked the teen.

"A-a." Alex swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Someone was strangling me. It happened on my third mission and I just… freaked out."

"Freaked out is a bit of an understatement." Wolf grumbled.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled, pulling away and going to his cot. He laid down under the blanket and buried his head in the pillow.

"Cub, have you ever done that before?" Snake asked gently, going back to his cot.

Alex shook his head.

"Alright. I want you to come to psych evaluations with us next time." Snake ordered.

Alex glared into his pillow so hard it could have turned to dust. Yet, he knew there was no way around it. So, reluctantly, he nodded.

"Alright, that's enough for one night. Lights out." Wolf said, shutting off the lights.

**There, I think I fixed everything. Big thanks to ****ReillyScarecrowRocks for that.**


	6. Wolf talks

**Anyone ever watch Sherlock Homes? Snake reminds me of Watson. Anyone? Anyone?**

**So, since I actually like Crocodile Tears, I made this so it's right after said book. That means that yes, I screwed up and Alex is fifteen. ****L Sad face. Is it okay if I just make him fourteen and ignore Horowitz's attempt to make our little Alex grow up? **

**Yes?Okay then. He's fourteen and it's after CT.**

**Disclaimer: I AM ANTHONY HOROWITZ! … yeah right.**

_He was back in Kenya. The pit of hungry looking crocodiles was below him. His arms were on fire as he struggled to hold onto the ladder he called his lifeline. His hands were sweaty and callused, making his grip slip quickly. Sweat trickled down his forehead against the hot African sun. Below him, the crocodiles tried to jump up and yank the scared teenager down. _

_Alex took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't let go. Can't. Let. Go. _

_His fingers began to slip. He couldn't hold on much longer._

_The crocodiles seemed to sense this as they gathered around Alex with mouths open._

_Eyes closed, he adjusted his hands to get a better grip._

_And fell._

Alex woke up screaming bloody murder. The result was comical as Snake twisted out of his top cot and grabbed his gun, Eagle jumped up so quickly that he fell off the top cot, Fox moved so quickly you could hear his back crack, and Wolf grabbed his gun from the nightstand, jumped up, smacked his head against the bottom of the top cot, then fell out of his cot.

Alex instantly closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. Never dare to see the wrath of an exhausted SAS unit that you woke up.

"You all heard that, right?" Eagle asked, sitting up slowly and with a groan.

"What do you think?" Wolf growled, rubbing his head.

"Um… yes?" Eagle said hesitantly.

Wolf rolled his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Fox said, stretching.

"A scream." Eagle answered.

"No shit Sherlock." Fox said as he rolled his eyes.

"Cub?" Snake asked, tucking his gun away and walking towards the teen.

"Hmm?" Alex groaned, pretending to just wake up.

"Was that you?" Snake asked gently.

"Was what me?" Came the innocent question from the oh-so-innocent teenager.

"Bullshit." Wolf mumbled, tucking his gun away. "Cub, if Eagle, who could sleep through an ambush, woke up, you did too spy boy."

"Spy boy?" Alex asked, sitting up slowly.

"You woke up." Wolf said, getting use to Alex's tricks.

The whole exchange had left both Snake and Fox staring at him. Both with calculating eyes that left Alex very nervous. Fox was watching his expressions while Snake was looking around for signs had been awake.

_Sweaty, hand shaking, yup he was up. _Snake thought, setting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Say Cub, that scream wouldn't have been you, right?"

"N-no." A small, very small, hardly noticeable stutter.

Noticeable for very well trained soldiers.

"You wouldn't lie to me, Cub, would you?" Snake asked, smirking.

"Yes." Alex said, face going emotionless. "I don't want you bastards to know that much about me."

"You wouldn't lie to me, the medic, about things that I can instantly tell would you?" Snake questioned.

"Don't lie to the medic, Cub!" Eagle yelled warningly. "It's a very bad thing to do. He will get back at you."

Wolf nodded, grimacing.

"Maybe." Alex said, trying to get Snake's hand off him.

"Cub." Snake said, squeezing the teenagers shoulder.

"Okay, okay. I was awake." Alex said, holding up his hands in mock or maybe not mock surrender.

"Was it you who screamed?" Wolf growled ever so slowly and menacingly.

"No." Said spy boy lied flawlessly.

"Then who else could it be?" Eagle asked.

"J-Unit." Alex said quickly, referring to the unit next to theirs.

All four soldiers looked at each other.

"Hawk, Jaguar, Goat, Rat. Yeah right." Fox stated, staring at Wolf. "Hawk's a big of a bastard as you. Goat sleeps like Eagle. He fell asleep in one of our strategy lectures."

"Cub, was it a nightmare?" Fox asked randomly.

"Yes-shit, no." Alex said, caught off guard. He had zoned out, thinking about the crocodiles. The burns on his shoulders tingled.

"Yes, shit no?" Fox said, smiling slowly.

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…" Alex sighed. His head was all confused.

"What about, Cub?" Snake asked.

"Nothing." Came the quiet, emotionless response.

"Damn it Cub, this is why we had the incident last night. If you don't someone, you're going to keep having those flashbacks. What if that happened in a fight, kid?" Snake yelled, losing his temper for once.

"I would die and or be kidnapped. More likely die." Alex mumbled.

"Exactly." Fox said, staring at the kid.

"Snake's right, kid. Trust me on that." Wolf said, leaning against the wall.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"If I tell you will you tell us?" Wolf asked.

_Is finding things out about Wolf really that important?_ Alex asked himself. _No. Yet, finding things out about Wolf could be that important someday._ "Promise."

"When I first started in the army, I failed my first three evaluations because of nightmares." He stated.

"What were they about?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"The things I did as a teenager. All the times I sat in juvy for stupid things that I only did to get attention." Wolf said, face blank. "Backfired big time."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Where do I start? Biggest thing was my family and I don't speak anymore." He said, eyes angry._ Must make child talk._ He kept chanting, reminding himself why he was telling them this.

"Why?"

"Cub, you sound like a kid. Why? Why? Why?" Eagle said, chuckling.

"I am a kid." Alex mumbled. "Why don't you talk to them, Wolf?"

Wolf sighed. "Kid, you ever been able to figure out my accent?"

Alex shook his head. "I thought maybe Hispanic, but I lived in Spain."

Wolf smirked. "Try another continent."

Alex cocked his head to the side. _No Australia. Not North America. Not Europe. Definitely not Europe. Maybe Africa? No. _"Asia?"

"Now figure out the country."

"India?" Alex asked, going with the most logical choice.

Wolf nodded. "You know what Indian families are like?"

"Strict."

"Very." Wolf said, sitting down on his cot. "Now, can you figure out why my family and I don't talk?"

"They were mad because you weren't a good kid."

Wolf snorted. "That's the understatement of the decade. They were furious. Disowned me, said they didn't ever want to see me. My brother wrote me a letter saying I was a disgrace. Wrote that to me the week I joined the SAS. They all think I'm still in jail."

"Really?" Alex asked, feeling kind of bad for Wolf.

Wolf nodded. "Now, I told you about me, now it's your turn."

"Wait, did you ever write him back? To tell him you were in the SAS. They should be proud about that."

"No, I didn't write him back. Never plan to either. Now, spill kid." Wolf ordered.

Alex sighed. "Well, to make a long story short, I pissed this guy off, so he kidnaps me, and instead of traditional torture, he decides to make me hang from a ladder above a pit of crocodiles. My nightmare was that, and me falling."

All four SAS soldiers stared at him.

"What?" Eagle asked, confused.

"No way." Fox said, shaking his head.

Alex nodded.

"What did you're parents do?" Snake asked.

Alex's eyes went dark. "What parents?"

"What do you mean, Cub?" Wolf asked, confused.

"My parents died when I was a baby. My uncle raised me before dying too." He mumbled.

**Okay, guys. I'm slowly bringing this to a close. I want you to go take the poll on my page about AR. Please.**


	7. The End

**Sweat, thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not feeling the creative streak right now.**

Once again, all four soldiers had different reactions.

Snake looked saddened, Eagle looked confused, Fox looked calm as if he already had guessed this, and Wolf looked very guilty. Actually, all four looked rather guilty.

"Sorry Cub." Snake said.

Alex shrugged. "They died when I was a baby. I never knew them."

"What about your uncle?" Eagle asked.

Alex flinched. "He raised me. He died barely a year ago."

"Sorry, kiddo." Eagle mumbled.

"Don't you have any other family?" Wolf asked.

Alex shook his head. "My guardian moved back to America. MI6 pretty much forced her to. They wanted full custody of me."

"MI6? How do they have custody of you?" Fox asked, confused.

Alex didn't respond.

"Al-"

"My dad and uncle were bother spies for them." He mumbled.

Eagle cracked a smile. "That figures. You're like a little ninja."

Alex cracked a smile. "Eagle, you're so weird."

Everyone else cracked a smile.

"Please tell me you just haven't figured this out Alex. Otherwise, I really would like to know how you've survived with such horrible observations skills." Fox said, smirking.

Alex chuckled. "I noticed it the first two seconds I met him."

Everyone smiled at that.

"Alright, enough taking pot shots at me." Eagle grumbled.

"Why, you mudsling me all the time." Wolf stated.

"Well, yeah, but you're fair game since you're the unit leader. We have to grumble about you." He replied.

"Remember all the comments at Fox's wedding?" Snake said, smirking.

"Oi, you would think to take pot shots at the guy signing his life away, not the one there against his will." Wolf stated, glaring at Eagle.

"Hey, I was a nervous wreck. Besides, they like me better than they like you." Fox said with a smirk.

"You're married?" Alex asked, shocked. He had never considered any of the soldiers being married. What girl would date them, let alone marry them?

Fox nodded. "Been for almost six months."

"So is Snake!" Eagle yelled, chuckling as Snake threw something at him.

"Lauren and Rachael." Wolf said with a grin like his namesake.

"Shut up you lot." Snake said, rolling his eyes.

"Snake also has six sisters." Eagle said with a raised eyebrow. "One of which is probably your age, Cub."

Snake threw his boot at Eagle.

Fox chuckled. "Eagle's an only child, can't you tell?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah. Were parents clowns by any chance, Eagle?"

The soldier rolled his eyes. "No."

"Kindergarten teachers?" Asked Fox.

"No."

"What were they?" Alex asked.

"My dad was lawyer and my mom was a housewife." Eagle grumbled.

"I would have never pictured that." Wolf said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's cause I'm nothing like my parents. I'm like my grandparents. Probably because they were more my parents than anyone." He mumbled.

"How come?" Alex asked.

Eagle sighed, sounding very unlike himself. "My dad was gun hoe about me being a lawyer. Can you picture me as a lawyer?"

All four people shook their heads.

"Neither could I." Eagle said, sitting down on his cot. "My grandpa had been in World War II. He would always tell me war stories. He worked in the Air Force. Went to Berlin, London, Paris, and a bunch of other places. Had his own unit that he stayed friends with till the day they died."

"I always wanted to be like him. Join the Marines, then maybe the Seals, but my parents said I was being naïve and somewhat stupid. My dad made me work at his law office, and I hated every minute of it. Then, I talked to my grandpa and asked him what I should do. I worked in the Marines for about a year. Loved it to pieces. I think one of the guys I was friends with went to the Seals."

"Why did you come to England then?" Snake asked, intrigued.

"My dad blew a gasket. Said I did my year doing what I wanted to, now it was time to find a quote 'real career'. I had a falling out with him, went to my grandpa, and listened to his advise. He told me to go to England, where my dad wanted me to study. He thought Harvard wasn't good enough. So he wanted to pull some strings and get me into Oxford. He did. I failed nearly every class. I dropped out, but the problem was, I liked England. It was something new. Seemed like a world away from Missouri. So, I decided to apply for the SAS. And the rest, well you know it."

Wolf smirked. "Yeah, we do."

"Mate, that's awful." Fox said, shaking his head.

"Do you still talk to your dad?" Alex asked.

Eagle shrugged. "Only on Holidays. Christmas, Thanksgiving, that's pretty much it. Halloween, always fun for me, but never anything for my parents. Fourth of July is another day for him, but I remember my grandpa use to make it look like Christmas. Decorations, food, fireworks. Everything."

Snake smirked. "I never understood some of the American holidays."

Eagle smiled. "They're days for people to have fun."

"Yeah, and eat."

Eagle laughed. "Yup."

"Was it worth it?" Alex asked quietly.

"Was what worth it?" Eagle asked, confused.

"Staying in England?"

Eagle shrugged. "I'm still here, aren't I? I mean, yeah I miss good ol' America. I miss her a lot, but this is home now. I've gotten everything I wanted by staying here. I have the military, the freedom, I even have you bastards."

Snake laughed. "Just keep reminding yourself that, Eagle."

"Oh, I do."

Wolf smirked. "God we are a screwed up team."

"Yeah, but you still love it." Fox said, smiling.

"The Scotsman, the smart mouth SAS turned MI6 turned SAS guy, the American, and we even get the smart ass teen spy." Wolf said, smirking at Alex.

Alex stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature Cub."

"I'm not paid to be mature." Alex stated, smirking.

"You get paid?" Eagle asked.

"Nope."

Snake laughed. "Nice, of course MI6 wouldn't. Bunch of bastards."

"Why do you think I left?" Fox said, chuckling.

"He'd rather deal with us bastards." Eagle stated.

Everyone laughed.

Snake sighed. "Damn, we have leave next weekend."

"Yay." Eagle said with fake enthusiasm.

"What to do?" Wolf mumbled.

"Where you staying, Cub?" Fox asked.

"MI6 will make me stay in the little shit office they call my room. It has a desk, a book shelf, a bed, a lamp, and a tiny dresser." Alex growled.

"Why don't you stay with Lauren and I?" Fox suggested.

"Newlyweds? No thanks."

Snake laughed along with Wolf and Eagle. Fox's face went red.

"Why don't you stay with me? I promise there won't be any wild parties. Wolf and I share a flat in London." Eagle suggested.

Alex smiled. "Really?"

Wolf shrugged. "Sure, my keep me sane."

Alex laughed. "I don't know if Jones and Blunt will let me."

"We'll ask. Come on Cub. It's us or a mission." Eagle said, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Okay." Alex said, smiling.

"Well look here, Wolf. We get to take care of a baby Cub." Eagle said, smirking.

"Eagle?"

"Yes, Cub."

"Shut up."

**So, winning by a huge majority is K-Unit taking care of Alex after an attempted assassination. Now, there is a new poll. Please vote on this one too.**

**Big thanks, I don't know if there will be another chapter. Probably not, since this is the end of Beacon Brecons.**

**Thanks though!**

**Love you all- Dani**


End file.
